Map Contest
This page is archived. Polaqu currently lacks a world map. For this reason, a map contest is currently up in the air, open to any who wishes to try to win. Rules *Map should be in .gif or .png format *Map must be an archipelago *Map should have very high resolution, as sections will be used for regional maps. Also, a washed-out version will be used for the background of the wiki, just as kiwis are used at KiwiLyrics.com. *Map must have the countries of: :*Culi Kori :*Stormhold :*Nord :*Nau Salu *There is no deadline. The winning entry will be decided when I (Mathx314) decide that its time to get a map. Also, it would be nice if the artist did not mind contributing many more maps to Polaqu after the world map is complete. Entries GrimFinger I made this image using CC2-Pro software. I took a few liberties with naming some of the islands, but the text labels can be removed. I am new to mapmaking, and wanted to get something in by the deadline. Description Support Comments Like the map, don't like the names. Although the idea of Prehistoria is kind of cool. Put it near the north, make it locked in ice and suchlike? Mathx314(talk)(email) 22:01, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Mathx314 Well, I guess I'll get the ball rolling. Just to note, I made this in AutoREALM and also Photoshop. Description I based this strongly off of the rpg:Kay Eriya maps, using the same colors and such. Note that I have only named countries, because I am terrible at naming cities. I have marked them, but not named them. Some nations span more than one island, such as Nau Salu. If people would like, I will also list the countries and primary races. Support Comments This mapcontest is a really good idea mathx. Both your map and the other guys are definite candidates for a world map of polaqu. But previously, when I have made campaigns from scratch, I found it easiest only initially naming the countries. Then, everyone decides on country to focus on for a while (or individually on their own countries), and then 'zooms in' and works on culture and cities and stuff like that. Don't even draw the cities yet. Just worry about continents, countries, climate, terrain, earthquake areas, volcanoes, major land features (eg: glaciers, ravines). After 'zooming in', let's work on city names, culture, politics, etc. Eusebius Description Better late than never. I had communicated about my entry back in April before the original deadline. I didn't make the deadline, but I liked it enough that I kept tweaking every so often. I just checked back in and saw that the deadline was eliminated, so here is my offering. My idea is a "world archipelago": many many islands with the entire ocean (Laq Ush) enclosed by the "encircling ice". For the moment, the map shows all the major islands with names, geographical elements such as mountains and hills, groundcover (foliage), and major waterbodies on the islands (lakes and marshes). I haven't shown political boundaries per se, however, there are several islands that I see as nation-states such as Stormhold, Krish, and Culi Kori. I've seen a note on "Nau Salu" as spanning multiple islands, but I haven't looked to see how that might mesh into my map entry. Similarly, the "Confederacy of Sandobar" didn't exist when I was making my map, so there are no such islands on my entry. For the record, this map was created with AutoRealm. Thanks. Eusebius(talk) Support #I feel really funny voting for one that's not mine :) Mathx314(talk)(email) 23:23, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) #I like the way that the ice surrounds the world. This is a fantasy setting after all. Maybe it's sitting on the back of a Colossal++++++ dragon turtle. Oderic. Comments *Wow, I really like this map. Heck, I like it more than I like mine. I just have a (very) few complaints: #Not a fan of the blue and red, they clash pretty badly. If they were darker, I don't think it would be so bad. I'm also not a fan of the extra blue around the red border.I agree. I will modify and crop it as best I can. -Eusebius #I also don't like the encircling ice. Unless the world was flat (which I would assume its not, but we can always make it so it is), the ice would not reach along the eastern and western borders, as it would make no geographical sense.I have affection for the encircling ice... :) I had some structural ideas on how to employ it for campaign planning, but since this is an open world effort, I can remove it so that the globular world concept can proceed. -Eusebius #This one's a nitpick, but I don't like the fact that there's no N or anything on the compass rose. Its assumed that the up direction is north, but no proof.I agree, I'll add it. -Eusebius :Again, this is my favorite map on here. As such, it wins my support. Mathx314(talk)(email) 23:24, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC)Thanks! As the original creator of the Polaqu concept that is high praise. With your blessing I'll start adding content based on this map. -Eusebius *Perhaps I'm just not seeing it, but where is Nord on this map? —Crunchybits